


One and Only

by AllTheLittleMoments



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, fluff overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLittleMoments/pseuds/AllTheLittleMoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a regular morning for Louis and Harry. They were laying in bed on a Sunday morning at 8:27 am, snuggled in each others arms and breathing deeply in and out. They were together for nearly 4 years now, having a fight not once, always accepting the others opinion. They were the perfect couple, perfect for the world to know. But there were people who thought otherwise. Their Management wasn't accepting their relationship at all, saying they were disgusting and trying to separate them from each other. But Harry and Louis were strong. They would never break up because there were people not wanting them to be together. They even stayed strong when Modest gave Louis a fake girlfriend so the gay rumours about them would die down. But they didn't. Many Directioners still believed in them, supporting them. So Larry Stylinson still existed in the heart of Larry Shippers after 3 years of Elounor. And Louis and Harry still stayed strong, knowing there were people, many people, still believing in them.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>the one where Louis and Harry have their first fight and everyone feels horrible</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and Only

(It's the time they were doing the Where we are Tour ;) )

It was a regular morning for Louis and Harry. They were laying in bed on a Sunday morning at 8:27 am, snuggled in each others arms and breathing deeply in and out. They were together for nearly 4 years now, having a fight not once, always accepting the others opinion. They were the perfect couple, perfect for the world to know. But there were people who thought otherwise. Their Management wasn't accepting their relationship at all, saying they were disgusting and trying to separate them from each other. But Harry and Louis were strong. They would never break up because there were people not wanting them to be together. They even stayed strong when Modest gave Louis a fake girlfriend so the gay rumours about them would die down. But they didn't. Many Directioners still believed in them, supporting them. So Larry Stylinson still existed in the heart of Larry Shippers after 3 years of Elounor. And Louis and Harry still stayed strong, knowing there were people, many people, still believing in them.

At 8:30 their alarm clock started playing 'It is what it is', Louis' favourite song to get up in the morning. But today was Sunday. And they had a day off.

"Hmpf." Louis made, trying to stop the annoying thing that woke him up too early. He finally found the button and stopped the song, sighing and laying back down on the bed. He felt arms sneaking their way around his torso and smiled.

"Morning Hazza." he whispered. He got a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Boo." Harry answered with his deep morning voice "You slept well?" he asked while nuzzling his curls into Lou's neck.

"Yes. But I'm still tired as fuck." he said stubbornly and closed his eyes again, trying to find the dream he just got woken up from. Harry chuckled on his boyfriends childish behaviour and started getting up. That was one of the differences between the two of them. Harry didn't complain getting up early and making breakfast while Louis was grumpy until he got a proper 'Good Morning' kiss from his amazing boyfriend.

"C'mon Lou. If you sleep any longer we'll have less of the day remember?" Harry smiled but Louis sighed. "What's wrong babe?"

"I... have to spend the day with Eleanor..." he mumbled quietly, knowing how excited Harry was to spend the whole day alone with him. Harry froze. Eleanor was Louis' fake girlfriend. She wasn't meant to be in London today. Louis was supposed to spend the day with Harry.

"Haz?" Louis asked, sitting up in bed to look at him.

"W-Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked quietly.

"I didn't want to upset you..." he answered.

"Well you did now so why didn't you tell me yesterday already?"

"I-I don't know. I thought it was ok to tell you today?" Louis said but it turned out as a question.

"And you didn't think about the point that I maybe already planned something for today? For the both of us?" Harry was upset. Upset that Louis didn't tell him earlier. He had planned going to the sea with him. Swimming around, cuddling on the beach and just having a good time together. He wanted to do that for a long time now but every time they had a day off, Louis had to go out with that girl, pretending she was his girlfriend, walking with her hand in hand, kissing her every now and then. And Harry was jealous. Very jealous. He didn't know how often he looked at pictures of Eleanor and him thinking 'That should be me'. He just wanted all that to stop already.

"I'm sorry Haz. I didn't know you ha..." Louis started.

"It's alright. You go to that date of yours. I'm gonna ask Niall if I can come over or something." Harry mumbled, getting up.

"Hazza please. I'm really sorry." he pleaded.

"Louis it's fine ok?" Harry sighed, walking out of the room without looking at his boyfriend again. Not giving him his usual 'Good Morning' kiss.

He walked downstairs, preparing to make some breakfast. Louis came trotting after him, still a bit tired. He saw Harry standing at the kitchen counter and staring down at the toaster. He walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Please don't be mad at me Hazza. You know I hate it when you're upset." he whispered and kissed Harry's cheek.

"I'm not really mad... I'm just disappointed that you didn't tell me earlier." Harry sighed and leaned into his boyfriends touch.

"I know... and I'm sorry." he said. Harry turned around so he could face Louis and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Louis sighed and smiled, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

"It's fine. I love you." Harry said after they broke apart.

"I love you too." he smiled and kissed Harry again.

While Harry placed their Toasts on two plates, Louis walked over to the fridge and got some cheese and ham out. They sat at the table eating silently. Normally they would talk about random stuff and laugh about stupid jokes but not today. Harry was in deep thoughts and wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Are you ok babe?" Louis asked concerned. Harry never was this quiet.

"Just thinking..." he replied.

"About what?" Harry didn't reply. He just continued staring at his plate and munching on his toast.

"About what Hazza?" Louis asked again. Harry always told him about what he was thinking.

"It's nothing Louis." he said instead.

"It's not nothing when you're thinking about it for 20 minutes already. What is it?" Louis scoffed. Why didn't he just tell him?

"Just leave it ok?" Harry grumbled, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Louis frowned. Harry never used that tone on him.

"Why are you so grumpy today?" he asked.

"Maybe because I wanted to spend this day with my boyfriend instead of sitting here alone the whole day!" he snapped. Louis stared at him, stunned. He thought Harry was over that already.

"I thought you're ok with that?" he said carefully.

"Of course I'm not! Do you remember when the last day was we spend together? No? Because I don't either! It must have been years because I don't even remember what we did on that day! I miss you ok? I miss the days we had together! I miss the things we did on those days! But I don't even know if YOU miss those things? Every time Management tells you to go out with Eleanor you seem to be ok with it! All I want from you is to stand up against Modest! Just once so we can spend just ONE day together!" Harry was full on screaming now. He couldn't take all this any more. Louis, he just stared at him, eyes and mouth slightly open with thousand thoughts running through his head.

"Well... no answer is also an answer." Harry said after a while and stood up. Louis shook out of his thoughts and watched Harry walking out of the room.

"Wait Haz!" Louis stood up too and grabbed Harry's wrist. Though Harry didn't turn around. He just ripped his arm from Louis' grip and continued walking.

"Hazza plea..." Harry turned around to face him.

"Don't call me Hazza, Louis!" He yelled and looked at him, hatred in his eyes.

"B-But..." Louis tried to say something but his lip started trembling.

"Just leave me alone Louis and go to your so loved Eleanor. I guess she's already waiting for you to arrive at Starbucks. Hope you have a great day." Harry mumbled as he walked up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

"Ok! If you don't want to talk to me it's fine! I'm going now! Don't wait for me because I don't know when I'm gonna be home!" Louis yelled after him in total anger. Why would Harry think something so stupid? Louis, in love with Eleanor? Only the thought made him shudder. Maybe Harry had calmed down by the end of the day. Louis grabbed his keys and walked through the door, slamming it behind him.

Harry was upstairs, listening to Louis starting the engine of his car and driving away. Away from him. Maybe he overreacted a bit but he couldn't care less at the moment. Louis hurt him. For the first time ever they had a fight. And Harry was the one who started it... He laid in bed, Louis' pillow in his arms, smelling it every now and then. He felt his eyes watering a bit and sniffed. Louis didn't stay to comfort him, to talk to him. He ran away to Eleanor. Eleanor... Only her name made Harry angry again. He knew it wasn't her fault but he couldn't stop the jealousy rising up in him. Maybe Louis didn't love him as much as Harry loved Louis. Maybe Louis just played with him the whole time. Maybe he did love Eleanor and not him...

~~~~~~

Many hours later, Louis opened their front door and stepped into their house. Management had told him to spend the whole day with Eleanor and with that, they really meant the whole day. It was 9 pm when Louis returned home...

"Haz?" he called out. No one answered so he took off his shoes and coat and quietly went up the stairs. He opened the door to their bedroom and sneaked into the room.

"Haz are you here?" he whispered. Harry wasn't in their bed. He frowned and walked back downstairs.

"Harry?" he yelled. It stayed silent in the house. Louis grew worried. Why wasn't Harry here? He took his phone out of his pocket and dialled Harry's number. He didn't pick up and Louis cursed. He remembered him saying something about going to Niall's place so he dialled Niall's number. He waited until Niall answered.

"What do you want?"

"Uh... hello to you too Niall? What's up with you?" Louis asked irritated.

"I could ask you the same thing Mr." he said. Louis heard sniffling in the back.

"Is that Harry? Niall, can I talk to him? Please!" he pleaded.

"I don't think that's a good idea Louis." Niall demanded.

"Why not? He's my boyfriend Niall!"

"He's not in the mood of talking alright? He'll stay here for the night. I'll see you tomorrow at the concert. Bye." Niall was ready to hang up.

"Wait Niall?" Louis said quick.

"What?"

"Could you... could you tell Haz I love him?" he whispered. Niall hesitated for a second.

"I will... see you tomorrow Louis." Niall said and hung up. Louis sighed and made his way into their bedroom, preparing to spend the night alone.

~~~~~~

With Niall and Harry.

Harry sat on Niall's couch, clutching a pillow to his chest and sniffling every now and then. He spend the whole day thinking about Louis whether he really loved him or not. He was so confused and ended up standing on Niall's doorstep with tears rushing down his face. Niall had let him in, trying to calm him by telling him Louis loved him to pieces but nothing could convince the younger lad. Niall just ended the phone call from Louis and looked at Harry.

"W-What did h-he say?" he cried with his trembling voice.

"He... wanted me to tell you that he loves you." Niall said carefully and Harry just started crying again.

"Haz..." Niall started but was cut off.

"Not Haz and not Hazza." Harry whispered.

"Reminds you to much of Louis?" Niall asked and he nodded, sniffling again.

"I'm sorry Harry. How about you get some sleep? We have a concert to give tomorrow and you don't want the fans to worry about you do you?" Harry shook his head and grabbed a blanket. He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Night Nialler." he mumbled.

"G'night kiddo." Niall said and went to his room.

"Not kiddo!" Harry yelled back but he just laughed. Harry couldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep without Louis in his arms. He stayed awake the whole night, thinking about him. How he would cuddle with him, tangle his tiny legs with Harry's and whisper sweet little 'I love you's until they were both sound asleep. Louis was the same. He didn't get to close his eyes once that night, spending the time with worrying about his boy, sleeping alone at Niall's place.

~~~~~~

The next morning, Niall and Harry made their way to Liam's place before they would drive to the stadium to give their 1st concert at Wembley. Liam opened the door and took one look at Harry. His eyes widened and he instantly wrapped his arms around the younger boy. Harry, who tried his best to forget Louis for the day, felt his eyes watering all over again.

"Harry. What's wrong mate?" Liam asked and told them to come in. Harry immediately went over to the couch and slumped down again. Niall told Liam about the whole Louis thing and Liam narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you think Louis doesn't love you Harry? You two are made for each other." he said but Harry shook his head and continued staying silent. Niall sighed and started whispering with Liam about something Harry couldn't understand. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at it. 13 calls and 6 messages from BooBear <3\. He sniffed again and placed his phone on the table in front of him. His two friends looked at him.

"Let's go to Zayn's before we drive to Wembley alright?" Niall asked and Liam nodded. They both looked at Harry again who just stood up and walked out the door. Niall sighed.

"He's gonna be ok Niall. They'll fix it again." Liam said and placed his arm around his shoulder.

"He didn't smile once yesterday. I'm just worried." he said. Liam ruffled his dyed blonde hair and they walked to Liam's car. Harry sat, silent, in the back and watched the cars and people rush by him while Niall and Liam talked about the concert. As they jumped out of the car, Zayn already opened the door for them to come in. Inside, on the couch, sat Louis. Dark shadows under his eyes and sad look all over his face. When Harry spotted him he glared at Niall who held his arms up in defeat.

"I didn't know he was here." he whispered to Harry who focused his gaze on the floor.

"Uh... how about we're just gonna leave?" Zayn said to Liam and Niall and they nodded walking into the kitchen. Harry looked after them and followed.

"Harry. I meant Niall and Liam." Zayn groaned and Harry shrugged.

"I don't want to be alone with him." he said.

"He came over an hour ago and was crying Harry." Harry shrugged again but on the inside his heart broke into tiny pieces. He was crying. His Louis was crying because of him. Only that thought made his eyes watery again.

"Can we... just drive to the stadium already?" He asked quietly and the others sighed but nodded. They walked out of the room and saw Louis still on the couch, silently sniffling to himself. All that Harry wanted was to cuddle him and tell him it'll be alright but then he remembered the reason why he was crying... and he just went out of the front door to the car.

~~~~~~

They arrived at the stadium about half an hour later. Louis and Harry kept quiet the whole ride while the others tried to ignore the tense feeling in the car. Lou, their stylist, kept on asking them what was wrong with them while styling their hair but the boys just told her it was nothing and that they just had a bad day. Though no one believed them. Louis and Harry normally would stay together as long as they could, giving each other kisses all the time and whispering cute little things and I love you's to each other. Now they were both standing on different sides of the room, being careful not to stand next to each other or even near the other one. Everyone noticed something was wrong... but no one questioned about it.

Hours later, after their opening act 5 Seconds of Summer ended their show, the boys stood in their circle, starting their concert routine. They held their hands in the middle and told each other encouraging words before they were going on stage, jumping around and making their usual weird faces. Except Louis and Harry. They were just standing there, waving at fans, who were about to pass out, and trying to smile. Some fans may have noticed them not being themselves. The boys sang song after song, made joke after joke and the fans were in heaven. Harry saw a fan who held a Larry sign as high as she could and he could have teared up again. But he didn't. He stayed strong, trying to distract himself by joking around with the other lads. The concert was about to end in 10 minutes and Louis took his mic in his hands.

"Well... Uh... first of all Hi. Uh... I hurt someones feelings yesterday pretty bad and... that person is very very important to me and I wanted to say sorry." he glanced at Harry for a second before looking back at the audience. "I know a simple sorry won't cover it so I... wrote a song..." Harry's head snapped up and he stared at Louis, eyes widening a bit. The fans began screaming, some yelling Elounor, some yelling Larry. The band started playing a melody non of the boys had ever heard before except Louis. And then he started singing: (listen to 'The mess I made' by Parachute here!)

'Should've kissed you there,  
I should've held your face,  
I should've watched those eyes,  
Instead of run in place.  
I should've called you out,  
I should've said your name,  
I should've turned around,  
I should've looked again.

But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made,  
I'm staring at the mess I made,  
I'm staring at the mess I made,  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away.

Should've held my ground,  
I could've been redeemed,  
For every second chance,  
That changed its mind on me.  
I should've spoken up,  
I should've proudly claimed,  
That oh my head's to blame,  
For all my heart's mistakes.'

 

He glanced at Harry again, who stood there with tears prickling in his eyes, not caring if the fans saw him like this. He just continued to listen to Louis' voice.

 

'But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made,  
I'm staring at the mess I made,  
I'm staring at the mess I made,  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away.'

 

His voice got more powerful and he sang with so much passion, the fans and the other lads got goosebumps. Harry was full on crying now, watching his boyfriend sing his heart out for him.

 

'And it's you, and it's you,  
And it's you, and it's you.  
And it's falling down, as you walk away.  
And it's on me now, as you go.  
But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made,  
I'm staring at the mess I made,  
I'm staring at the mess I made,  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away.  
And it's falling down, as you walk away.  
And it's on me now, as you go.  
But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made,  
I'm staring at the mess I made,  
I'm staring at the mess I made,  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away.'

The fans started screaming all over again and Louis looked back at Harry, who stared back at him. Then... Harry just walked off the stage leaving Niall, Zayn, Liam and Louis behind. Liam walked over to Louis, placing his hand on his shoulder. Louis looked at him, hurt and sadness in his eyes. Liam crooked a smile and whispered a 'Go after him' in his ear. Louis nodded slowly and went with shaking legs off stage. He heard someone crying in a room and went after that sound. He opened the door and saw Harry sitting on the ground, knees tugged to his chest and head buried in his arms, sobbing. He walked over slowly.

"Haz?" he whispered as quietly as he could. Harry didn't budge so he sat himself down beside him. He sighed and began talking.

"Haz I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. About everything. I know I was being a jerk for just leaving. I know I should have stayed but... I don't know. I was scared about the fight. I was scared because we never fought before and I don't want to fight with you because I love you Hazza. I promise you I will stand up against Modest next time. I promise you that I definitely don't have any feelings for Eleanor. You're the one and only for me and I love you with everything I have Haz." he whispered quietly. Harry sniffled and looked up and glanced at Louis, who stared at the floor. He slowly crawled over to him and snuggled into him, body between Louis' legs and nose buried in his neck. Louis let out a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, a quiet sob escaping his lips.

"You... You said you didn't remember what we did the last day we spend together... but I do." he whispered in Harry's ear, enjoying how near he was. Harry looked up at him with watery eyes.

"W-What did we do?" he asked Louis in a whisper, somehow not daring to speak louder. Louis stared in Harry's green eyes, still feeling these sparks in his chest when he looked at him.

"We were watching 'Love actually' for the 3rd time that day and I was wrapped inside your arms on the couch with a blanket covering us both. I remember it was snowing outside. Well, you do know best that we both love snow. So we went outside with scarfs and gloves and started running through the forrest remember?" Louis said, still gazing into Harry's eyes with a small smile plastered on his lips. Harry sighed, the corners of his mouth tugging into a smile.

"I remember..." he said quietly. It was silent for a while. After some minutes he scoffed. "You know what? It wasn't even your fault. I was the one who started it, not you. I was just being a grumpy dumb prick that day and..."

"Don't talk about yourself like that. Don't you dare yeah? You're the most amazing human being I ever had the pleasure to meet so don't you dare insult yourself like that!" Louis said, hugging Harry closer to him and hiding his face in his hair.

"Sorry... sorry Lou..." Harry whispered slowly. "Sorry for yesterday, sorry for... for everything Lou I just..."

"Shut up." Louis said and kissed him. Harry nodded which caused Louis to chuckle into the kiss. His dork. They broke apart after a while, needing to catch some air.

"I'm still sorry..." Harry whispered and Louis rolled his eyes. "And I love you." That caused Louis to grin and he captured Harry's lips with his own again. The sparks in their chests were, even after all these years, still the same as the day they have kissed the first time.

"I love you more. More than anyone else in the world." Louis sighed and cuddled his boyfriend to his chest, leaving small kisses on his head.

"I'm sorry." he whispered again. Harry snorted.

"Are we done with the sorry part now Boo?" he grinned at Louis who smiled.

"I don't know, are we?" he smirked and leaned in again. Suddenly they heard someone yelling through the door.

"Hope you're not making out right now because I'm about to come in and I don't want to see that." Niall opened the door and peeked into the room. Louis chuckled as his eyes landed on the couple, cuddling on the floor. Niall's expression softened.

"Awww." he cooed and grinned. "Glad to see you back together." Harry wrapped his arms around Louis.

"Mine." he murmured and Louis grinned.

"Yours." he answered and gave him a kiss. Zayn came running into the room.

"No PDA!" he screamed and ran back out of the room. Niall followed him, muttering something like 'weirdo'. Harry shook his head at his best friends and started to stand up. He held his hands out for Louis to take and helped him getting up from the floor.

"You're so kind to me Mr. Styles, how can I ever make it up to you?" Louis said dramatically and Harry grinned.

"I don't know Mr. Tomlinson, how about you take my last name as yours?" he asked smirking and Louis grinned even wider, kissing him again.

"I think Harry Tomlinson does sound better though..." Liam said, coming in and smiling at the two. They shrugged and followed Liam who made his way to the car. In there, Harry placed his head on Louis' shoulder and Louis caressed his hair softly. They talked about random stuff and about the concert.

"That song was beautiful by the way. Did you write it all on your own?" Harry whispered into Louis' ear, making him nod.

"Yeah yesterday. I couldn't sleep sooo..." he mumbled back.

"I couldn't either." Harry replied.

"I love you." They both giggled, earning weird looks from the others but they left it, being happy they were together.

"Harry? You wanna sleep at my place again tonight?" Niall asked smirking evilly. Harry's eyes widened.

"No way! Can't sleep without my BooBear." he shrieked. Louis smiled.

"Don't even think of sleeping at his place without me ever again." he teased and Harry giggled.

"I won't."

Their 3 best friends just smiled, knowing everything was fine between their two lovebirds, maybe even better. They arrived at Larry's house first, saying goodbye and wishing each other a good night. Louis opened the front door and switched on the light in their flat. He sighed smiling, knowing he didn't have to spend the night alone again. Harry walked behind his back and wrapped his arms around him. Louis leaned into him, feeling happy sparks filling his stomach. Harry placed a peck on his cheek and Louis turned around, taking Harry's hands in his.

"Let's go to bed babe. I'm pretty tired." Harry nodded and they walked upstairs, making themselve ready for bed. As they laid in bed cuddling, Louis tangled his legs with Harry's and Harry smiled.

"I missed this last night." he whispered and Louis nodded.

"I just wish we didn't fight. I hate fighting. Especially with you..." Louis whispered back and buried his face into Harry's neck.

"Well, even the most perfect couple has to fight some time, babe." Harry turned around to face him and smirked. Louis looked at him, raising his eyebrows.

"And that would be...?" he started.

"Rose and Jack of course, what did you think!" Harry smirked and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Did they even fight while they knew each other? I mean, seriously, it wasn't that long of a time so... did they?" he asked and Harry laughed.

"I don't know babe. Why don't you ask them hm?" Louis rolled his eyes again and hovered over his boyfriend.

"You're a weirdo did you know?"

"Yep. And I'm proud of it." Harry smirked. Louis smiled and shook his head. He got closer to Harry and placed his lips on his. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you so much." he said after their kiss. Louis smiled at him, gazing into his eyes. Blue met green.

"I love you too sweetums." Harry giggled at his old nickname.

"Are we ok...?" Harry murmured after a while and Louis kissed him again.

"Of course we are Hazza. Stop worrying please? We're ok. Like you said, even the most perfect couple has to fight some day." he winked and Harry smiled.

"I meant us by the way, not Rose and Jack." he said and Louis laughed silently.

"I know babe." he grinned and they kissed again. Louis yawned and laid back down, wrapping his arms around his taller boyfriend. It never changed. On x Factor Louis had been taller than Harry so he always insisted on being the big spoon. Now, with Harry being taller, he didn't want it to change and Harry let him, loving the feeling of being protected.

"Are you getting tired?" he asked and Louis nodded sleepily. "Me too." he yawned and closed his eyes.

"Good night Haz." Louis said, lifting his head again to kiss Harry.

"G'night Boo. I love you." he whispered back.

"Love you too. My one and only." Louis smiled and they drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~

The next morning, Harry woke up with a grin on his face. Today they'd their 2nd show at Wembley and he was pretty excited. He looked beside him and saw, that Louis wasn't there. He frowned and stood up. Walking down the stairs, he heard music coming out the kitchen. He smiled and silently walked trough the door. Louis stood at the oven and hummed quietly to the song that was playing. Harry crouched over to him and wrapped his arms around him. Louis jumped in surprise but relaxed when he noticed it was Harry.

"Why are you up so early?" Harry asked and he shrugged.

"I wanted to make us breakfast." he said and Harry laughed.

"You hate cooking with a passion Louis." he grinned and Louis pouted. Harry made a quiet 'aww' and kissed Louis.

"Good morning." he whispered and Louis smiled.

"Morning." Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's back and sighed.

"You know I quite love my 'Good Morning kisses." he said and Harry nodded. The oven started beeping and Louis quickly turned around and turned it off.

"I told the other lads that we'd come to the stadium later." he said while taking the bread out of the oven.

"Why that?" Harry asked confused and Louis smiled at the bread. It was the first time it didn't burn out.

"Because..." he said and placed the bread on the counter. Then he turned around to face Harry. "I thought about the fight and everything... and you're totally right. We have to spend more time together. And we have the day off till the concert starts tonight so I thought we could just spend some time today?" he smiled while placing his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry smiled and kissed him.

"That would be great." They sat down on the table and ate the bread, which was surprisingly good... for a bread that Louis made.

"Aaaand..." Harry started and looked at Louis, who raised his eyebrows smirking.

"And what sweatheart?" Louis asked in a high pitched voice and he laughed loudly. God why was this idiot his boyfriend again?

"What are we gonna do today?" Harry asked after he got himself together again.

"Surprise, surprise." Louis answered, smirking evilly. He pouted and looked at his, now empty plate. Louis stood up, took their plates and placed them in the dishwasher. Then he walked behind the still sitting Harry and wrapped his arms over his shoulders. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Now c'mon. Get ready." Louis said after a while, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and patted his head. Harry groaned but he stood up either way and made his way up the stairs.

"What do I have to wear?" he called down to Louis, who told him to wear whatever he wanted. Harry murmured an 'Okaay' and walked into their room. He was curious. What could Louis possibly had planned for them in such a short time? Don't get that wrong, he absolutely loved it when Louis surprised him. He was just excited. He decided to just wear some black skinny jeans and a loose T-Shirt from the band 'Ramones'. Louis loved that T-Shirt on him.

"Are you coming then?" Louis called and Harry nearly jumped down the stairs. As he saw him, he smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Just a second." he whispered and walked into the living room to search for his beanie.

"Babe, did you see my beanie somewhere?" he asked.

"It's right here, Idiot." Louis laughed and Harry walked back to him, pouting.

"I'm not an Idiot." He said.

"Sometimes you are babe." Louis said while he stood on his tippy toes, set the beanie on Harry's head and kissed his nose.

"But so are you." Harry smirked.

"Oh yay! Let's be Idiots together." he giggled and Harry shook his head, smiling fondly. He took Louis' hand in his own and walked with him out the door. Louis held him the car door open, like the gentlemen he was, and Harry blushed a tiny shade of red. He closed the door behind him and jumped into the drivers seat.

"Sorry Haz but I have to blindfold you." He stated smirking.

"Nooo." Harry whined like a 3 years old in respond but Louis just chuckled and placed a blindfold over his eyes. Then he started the car and Harry pouted. Louis turned on the radio and it just so happened to play 'friends'. Harry giggled like a child while Louis turned the song louder and they both started singing along to Harry's best friend Ed Sheeran loudly. They just thought that song fit perfectly for them.

The song ended some time and Harry didn't notice that Louis already stopped the car.

"We're here." he announced happily and got out the car, helping Harry to do the same. The air smelled weird but Harry couldn't quite recognize it. Then he heard a dog barking.

"Lou... where the heck are we?" he asked and Louis laughed.

"I'll show you." he whispered from behind his back and placed his hands on Harry's hips, guiding him to a nice looking building. He helped him walk up the few stairs before he rang the doorbell. Harry was confused but he trusted Louis. The door opened and a friendly looking woman, who was about 60 years old, stood in front of them.

"Hello I'm Louis Tomlinson. I called you earlier?" Louis said and the woman's face lit up and she nodded.

"Oh yes of course. C'min." she said and Louis guided Harry through the door. "They are here." the woman said and pointed to a room. Louis thanked her and they walked into the room.

"Loooou." Harry whined and he chuckled.

"Ok, ok. We can take the blindfold up now." he said and Harry sighed.

"Finally."

"Okay?" Louis asked and Harry nodded.

"Okay." and Louis carefully took the blindfold off. Harry blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the light. Then he looked around the room and gasped.

"And?" Louis asked quietly. "You like it?" Harry just stared at the little cute kittens sleeping on the floor or in tiny kitten beds. He shrieked quietly, waking a few cats up, and hugged Louis nearly to dead.

"I love it!" he grinned and gave him a big kiss on the lips. The woman coughed quietly and they turned around. Harry had the biggest grin ever on his face. She smiled.

"You can choose whatever one you'd like. They are all old enough so you can take them home directly." she said and Harry nodded. He then turned back around and walked further into the room. There were about 15 cute kittens running around and a few curiously walked over to him. He crouched down and patted them carefully. How could he decide between all of them?

"Hey you little pumpkin." he heard Louis talking in a baby voice and he turned around. His eyes softened at the sight in front of him. Louis had a black and white coloured kitten on his arm and patted her softly. She/He started purring.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Harry asked the woman while he slowly walked over to them, smiling fondly.

"A girl." she answered and Harry nodded. He lightly caressed the cats ear and she leaned into his touch, purring louder. Harry smiled and looked at Louis, who already looked back at him with a grin.

"We'll take her." Harry then said. The woman happily clapped her hands and left the room to prepare some stuff before they could take their kitten home. Louis smiled at Harry and they shared a loving kiss.

"I love you." Harry whispered and placed his hand on Louis' cheek while he still caressed the cat with the other one.

"I love you too." Louis whispered back, smiling at him.

"Meow." their kitten made and Louis chuckled.

"We love you too cutie." Harry said and gave her a little peck on the head. She purred and cuddled into Louis.

"How shall we name her?" he asked.

"Kevin!" Louis grinned and he sighed, chuckling and shaking his head.

"No Louis. That's not even a girls name." He said smirking.

"But..."

"No buts Lou. We won't name her Kevin." Louis pouted and Harry kissed the pout away.

"Ok..." he mumbled and Harry smiled.

"Sorry babe." he said and Louis stuck his tongue out at him.

"She quite reminds me of an Oreo." Harry said after a while and Louis burst out laughing.

"We definitely won't name her Oreo." he grinned.

"Why not? I think it's cute." Harry insisted but Louis shook his head.

"Think of Niall. He'll probably try to eat her." Louis said in horror and Harry giggled.

"True." he whispered and looked at the kitten. "She has the same little sparkle in her eye you have when you're happy." he whispered to Louis. As he said the word 'sparkle' the cat looked up at him and meowed.

"You like that?" Louis asked in a baby voice again. "You like the name Sparkle?" he asked and the cat purred as if she could understand them.

"Then that's your name." Harry said and looked at Louis, who smiled. "Our little Sparkle." and he kissed him quickly.

The woman came back after a few more minutes and they bought some other stuff for Sparkle and left. Harry carried her to the car and held her in his arm the whole ride.

"Hey Lou?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah Haz?" Louis answered and quickly looked at him before looking back at the road.

"Why? I mean, why did you just buy me a cat?" he asked curiously and made a funny face at Sparkle who meowed.

"Because you adore cats like they are heaven babe." he laughed. Then he got serious. "And because I don't want you to be alone when I'm not there. When I have to be out with Eleanor or something I want you to have someone to talk to, to remind you that you're not alone." he whispered and Harry started smiling fondly.

"Thank you." he whispered and pecked Louis' cheek softly.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For showing me that you care about me so much." Harry said and they arrived at their home. Louis turned to him and kissed him sweetly.

"That's because I love you." he smirked and Harry giggled.

"I love you too." They got out the car and walked into their house. Harry sat Sparkle down on the floor and she immediately started running around. They laughed and Harry made a quick picture, posting it on twitter.

"I JUST GOT A FREAKING CAT GUYS!! Her name's Sparkle! I wanted to call her Oreo but 'someone' thought that was a bad idea D:"

He smiled at his tweet and chuckled as their fans started spamming him with retweets and comments. Then he decided to make another Tweet.

"You're forgiven by the way ;)"

He smirked and a few seconds later he felt arms sneaking around his torso.

"I'm glad I am." Louis whispered. "But I think our fans will be confused about that tweet again HazzaBear." he laughed.

"Trust me. The Larry Shippers will catch on." Harry smiled and pulled him in for a sweet, loving kiss. And they both knew that this was their way of saying: 'I love you and I will never leave your side.'


End file.
